


Undertale oneshots!!!

by Violeteyesxticcitoby



Category: Undertale (Video Game), markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Please dont send a herd of angry geese sfter me, oneshots, sin - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violeteyesxticcitoby/pseuds/Violeteyesxticcitoby
Summary: My first fic on here. I usually write on wattpad under the same name. There will be sin and fluff and angst.





	

Heya guys, first chappy will be out soon, I promise.


End file.
